<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Night Shift by crowsaysno</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23116024">Night Shift</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/crowsaysno/pseuds/crowsaysno'>crowsaysno</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bucky Barnes Feels, F/M, Nick Fury Lies, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Protective Bucky Barnes, Slow Burn, peter's identity is still secret, sam is a good bro</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 16:22:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,253</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23116024</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/crowsaysno/pseuds/crowsaysno</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky and Sam are the only full-time Avengers post-Engame until Fury brings in a blast-from-the-past for Sam and a confusing distraction for Bucky.  Sleepless nights bring them closer but will secret missions tear them apart before they even have a chance?  Who can be trusted when it's discovered that the Winter Soldier program isn't as dead as previously thought?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James "Bucky" Barnes/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Blast from the Past</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi! This was written for NaNoWriMo 2019.  I've let it sit for a while but I'm finally getting around to posting it.  I had taken a huuuuuge break from writing until this story idea came up so please excuse the mess.  </p><p>I'm posting the first two chapters at once since the first chapter is more of an introduction than anything else.  </p><p>Please let me know what you think, I'm excited to finally get this out there. Comments are so helpful to me and totally make my day. :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“You little snot-nosed—what did you just say about my Mama?  I’ll whoop your…”</p><p>“And I believe that is why you were banned from Fortnite tournaments on base.” Casey Connor interrupted what was sure to be a slew of profanity leaving Sam Wilson’s mouth as he worked on restraining himself from throwing his XBOX controller across the room. </p><p>Sam’s head shot to the doorway, eyes wide in shock, at hearing a voice from the past. </p><p>“No way.  Connor?  You’re the new teammate we’ve been hearing about?” Sam dropped the controller on the coffee table in front of him and slid off his gaming headset with a big grin, rising from the sofa. </p><p>“Looks like.  Think you can handle that?” She asked as she leaned on the door frame and watched Sam cross the room to her. </p><p>“Absolutely.  As I recall, you were no match for my gaming skills.” The smirk he gave her finally made her smile, shaking her head at his bravado.  He reached her and pulled her into a hug, lifting her feet from the ground. </p><p>“You wish.  I owned your ass at Gears.” She said with a laugh right before he set her feet back on the floor in front of him. </p><p>“Pfft.  I demand a rematch.  Now that you don't have Sanders and Bergie as your henchmen I finally have a chance to see what you’re made of.” </p><p>“Yeah, like those two knew what the hell they were doing.” She responded sarcastically, “They couldn't find their way out of the town center in Marrakesh, remember?” </p><p>Sam howled with laughter at the memory, one of many past military experiences the two shared while on active duty.  While they may have worked for different units in different places, the amount of times they’d been tasked with the same objective gave them plenty of time spent together throughout the years. </p><p>“Well, that definitely makes me happy it’s you here and not them.” He gave her a fond smile, pleased his new teammate was someone he was not only familiar with but had a good history with. </p><p>“Glad to hear it.” She replied. </p><p>“So when do you move in?” Sam asked, gesturing for her to follow him into what she would describe as an entertainment area, sofas and lounge chairs circled around a giant TV in the center colored with the remnants of his failed Fortnite mission. </p><p>The room was overwhelming in its size with a kitchen next to where she entered, the two areas separated by a large kitchen island with bar stools along the edge.  It was clear that it had been built with a large group in mind, though it was unknown how long it would be until the team was at a full-capacity strength that they were eventually hoping for. </p><p>After her guided trip around the Avengers headquarters, including the offices to learn the layout of an area that she would be visiting quite often, Casey was happy to see this was one of the few locations that had been finished, no more work to be done.  At least her new residence would be quiet in that regard.  She could still hear the construction noise echo around her head from when she was shown around the sprawling compound.</p><p>“Already done.  Couple of security agents helped me bring my things in.” Casey answered as Sam plopped down on the sofa dead center to the television and nodded his head to the same sofa, gesturing for her to join him. </p><p>It wasn't until she dropped on the end of the sofa that she was able to see another person.  She had assumed Sam was alone in the room but was surprised to find he wasn’t, the only other person sitting in a lounge chair whose back was to the doorway so he was hidden from Casey’s view.  The man in the seat was hunched over, leaning one elbow on the armrest with his chin resting on his hand, so she couldn't see his head over the backrest. </p><p>He had shorter hair than what she’d seen in pictures, but there was no mistaking that it was Sam’s partner, Captain America’s best friend, James Barnes or, as the world had been introduced to him, the Winter Soldier.  </p><p>“Sorry, this behemoth is Bucky.” Sam said, gesturing at Bucky’s imposing figure, even while seated, with a smile. </p><p>“Bucky, this is Casey Connor.  We used to run missions together way back when.  Apparently she's the newbie Fury was telling us about.” </p><p>“Hi.” Bucky said quietly, eyebrows raising in surprise when she offered him her hand to shake. </p><p>“Hey.  Nice to meet you.” Casey smiled softly at him while he took her hand.</p><p>“You know, when Fury said we were getting a new teammate, you think he would have told me it was someone I used to work with.” Sam told her, pulling her attention back to him.  It gave Bucky a reprieve from her gaze, thankful he wasn’t being required to make small talk. </p><p>“It’s Nick Fury.  Are you really surprised by anything he does?” Casey said with a shrug, making Sam nod and roll his eyes.  She had the luxury of knowing who her teammates were going to be coming into the situation.  Everyone knew who was left at the currently-being-rebuilt Avengers compound so it wasn’t likely to be a surprise for her to find such a small team awaiting her. </p><p>“So what brings you to our cozy little team?” Sam asked with sarcasm, gesturing between Bucky and himself. </p><p>“Fury called.  And you know as well as I do that you don’t tell that man no when he asks for something.” Casey told him as she leaned back into the sofa.  After moving what little belongings she had into her new room she let herself relax for a minute of her busy day. </p><p>“Well I, for one, am glad you agreed.  And it'll be nice to have some new blood around, even better that it’s someone I already know!” Sam said. </p><p>“Is it really new blood if you already know me?” Casey questioned, head tilted in confusion with her eyebrow raised. </p><p>“I see your sarcasm is still intact.” Sam replied, shaking his head.   </p><p>“Good.  Maybe she can keep up with you.” Bucky replied with a pointed look at Sam. </p><p>“He’s just mad I stuck a Spider-Man magnet on his arm while he was talking to Peter yesterday.  Peter was even able to get a selfie with him before he noticed.” </p><p>When Casey glanced at Bucky, she was pretty sure she saw the hint of a smirk on his face before shooting a glare Sam’s way.  </p><p>“That’s nothing.  When we were on a training mission, some of us found his wing pack.  When he went up to scout the next afternoon, everyone loved the pretty sparkly streamers his wings grew overnight.” Sam put his forehead on his palm, having half-forgotten the embarrassment of that day. </p><p>When Bucky laughed, Sam’s head shot back up and glared at Casey. She held his look and added, “And, if I recall correctly, I just might happen to have some footage of that around somewhere.”</p><p>“Oh, please.  I have to see that.” Bucky begged her, eyes wide. </p><p>“Oh, no.  No, no, no.  This is not going to become the ‘hey-let's-all-gang-up-on-Sam’ club.” Sam waggled his finger at Bucky and Casey in warning. </p><p>“Why not?  I bet Peter would be happy to join after you replaced his web cartridges with silly string during training this morning.” Bucky replied. </p><p>“Hey, I was doing him a favor.  What happens if the cartridges run out or he doesn't have them on?  He needs to learn that they won’t always be there to save him.  It’s better to learn how to fight without using your tools and get out of situations without them.” Sam tsked even as his eyes gleamed with mischief. </p><p>“Excuse me?  I recall having to save your ass in Kabul,” Casey turned to Bucky to finish her statement, “Bird Brain here got stuck…on a roof.” </p><p>“Yeah, yeah.” Sam waved her statement away, “I meant that figuratively.  You don't have to tell every embarrassing story about me right now.” </p><p>“You’re right.  What would we talk about tomorrow?” Casey teased Sam, shooting a grin to Bucky who was surprised to find himself returning it.  </p><p>“Tomorrow I’ll tell you about the time he got stuck in a tree.” Casey stage-whispered to Bucky, making his eyes widen in surprise while snickering in Sam’s direction. </p><p>“I was still learning how to use my wings, man.” Sam defended himself while Casey and Bucky laughed at his expense. </p><p>“Oh, I am never going to let you forget this.” Bucky shook his head at Sam, eyes sparkling. </p><p>“I thought you were my friend.” Sam put his hand over his heart with an exaggerated look of hurt in his eye as he faced Casey. </p><p>“I am.  But I also know what a colossal pain in the ass you are, too.” Casey replied with some fondness while not letting him guilt her into feeling bad. </p><p>Casey gave a surprised glance at the watch on her wrist as it buzzed and it caused her to sigh, “And now I have to go.  I have a call with the Director in a few minutes.  Then I’m off to a few training sessions I have to sit through.” </p><p>She stood to leave as she nodded at Sam, “You have fun yelling at the kids in Fortnite like an old man,” then turned to Bucky, “And it was nice meeting you.  I’m glad to have an ally against the menace that is Sam Wilson.” </p><p>“Nice to meet you, too.” The smile Bucky gave Casey was warm and he had a hint of amusement to his voice.  </p><p>Casey patted his shoulder gently as she brushed by his chair on her way out and spoke quietly, “Try not to let him swear at any more kids today.” He tensed just the slightest bit in surprise at the touch but was happy she hadn’t sensed it.  </p><p>For all the work he’s put in, sometimes even the smallest things were still jarring to him and reminded him of the work he still had left.  At least most of the time now it wasn’t a visible sign, even Sam didn't notice, only his heart rate rising a sign to him that he wasn’t where he wanted to be.  Touch was something that he wished he was better with but it wasn’t something he had in his day-to-day life.  </p><p>“So what do you think?” Sam asked after she’d left, long enough past her exit that at first Bucky wasn't even sure that's what he was talking about. </p><p>“About Casey?” Sam added after the silence from Bucky as though it was obvious what he was talking about, adding an eye roll as if Bucky should have been following Sam’s train of thought. </p><p>“She seems nice.” It was the only thing Bucky could think to say, trite as it may sound, unsure of what kind of answer Sam was wanting from him, especially while he was still lost in his head about her touch.    </p><p>“Nice?  All that making fun of me seems nice?” Sam glared at Bucky but was pleased that he didn't completely shut down after meeting her and that she was outgoing enough with him to get him to join the conversation.  </p><p>He knew Bucky could use a few more people around and Casey might be the right person to start with, the first that would be on a long-term basis.  He had done surprisingly well with Peter visiting them on long weekends after being worried that he’d struggle with someone so young, someone so out of his time that he might as well have been speaking a different language at times.  Casey, having a military background, should help bridge that gap much like Sam tried to do. </p><p>“I’m sorry, did I say nice?  I meant hilarious.”  Bucky amended with a smirk. </p><p>“Of course you’d think so.” Sam rolled his eyes teasingly before turning back to his game. </p><p>“Anyone who has embarrassing stories of you has got to be good in my book.” Bucky said with a laugh. </p><p>Sam’s next round of Fortnite started, Bucky idly watching his character on the screen. </p><p>“On your left.” Bucky mumbled, chin resting on his hand, as Sam failed to notice another player hiding behind a truck who then proceeded to pick Sam off, ending his game early.  He tossed the controller onto the couch in frustration. </p><p>“Did Steve teach you that one?”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Leaving on a (Quin)Jet Plane</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Casey boarded the Quinjet she found Bucky double-checking the weaponry and equipment on board, looking methodically through every cabinet, arms stretching up over his head to check the hardest-to-reach cupboards.  It was an unnecessary activity for their surveillance mission but it was a routine that Bucky found comforting.  He was always concerned with planning for the worst and considering his background no one blamed him for doing what he needed to help him feel in control when for so long he couldn’t.  </p>
<p>She didn't want to interrupt him but she also didn't want to startle him because he seemed to not have noticed with his back to her so she softly cleared her throat before tossing her bag in an empty seat. </p>
<p>Bucky’s head spun around with a start, looking instantly for the source of the noise.  Upon realizing it was only his new teammate, he greeted her, “Morning,” before closing the cabinet and moving to the next. </p>
<p>“Mornin’.” She replied, hiding a yawn behind her fist as she dropped down in the seat next to her bag with a groan and ran her hands over her face to try to rub some life into herself.  </p>
<p>“Not a morning person?” Bucky asked her as he finished going through the last of the cabinets, finding all equipment accounted for. </p>
<p>“Or a night person.  Or, in fact, an afternoon person.  One thing you need to know about Casey is she is never not tired.” Sam informed Bucky as he boarded, having heard the question from just outside. </p>
<p>“Suck it, Wilson.” She groaned at him to which he just grinned back at her. </p>
<p>“She was known for trying to sleep anywhere.  Including an active war zone.” </p>
<p>“It’s a talent, what can I say?” Casey agreed with a shrug at Bucky’s questioning expression.  </p>
<p>Sam dropped his bag on the seat next to Casey’s and clapped his hands, “Are we ready to get this show on the road?” Sam asked, heading for the cockpit of the plane. </p>
<p>“Yep.” Casey said casually, easing back in her seat and belting in.  </p>
<p>“Yes.” Bucky replied at the same time, also sliding into a seat closer to the front. </p>
<p>“All right.  Let’s move out.” Sam put a headset on, talking to the base’s air controller before taking off. </p>
<p>Casey yawned, rubbing at her tired eyes again to try and wake herself up.  The threesome were on their first mission together, if you could even call it a mission, mainly to gather intel.  Maria Hill informed them of a possible Hydra affiliated business in Portland, Maine.    </p>
<p>A connection of Fury’s had contacted him when a bank was finding odd details in transactions that kept leading back to an accounting firm, Theo &amp; Lerna LLP, making them question possible money laundering in connection with a former government official they’d had on their radar in connection with Hydra.  CCTV from neighboring businesses show they never seemed to have clients entering or exiting their building, even while being located in a busy strip full of companies that were always swarmed with customers. </p>
<p>Bucky was pretty sure that the three of them were unnecessary for such a cut-and-dry simple mission but assumed it was Maria sending them out as a group, getting them used to working as a team or even just to get them to spend time together outside of the compound and in the field. </p>
<p>“So do I get that story about Sam stuck in a tree?” Bucky asked Casey, making sure his voice could be heard up in the cockpit for Sam. </p>
<p>“Nuh-uh.  No, sir.  Connor, you start that story you will be walking back to New York.” </p>
<p>Bucky and Casey laughed as she leaned forward to peek up at Sam, finding him with his head turned to glare at her.  </p>
<p>She held her hands up in front of her in surrender, “Okay, okay.  I won’t tell it.” </p>
<p>Sam nodded firmly, the matter settled, before turning back around only to hear her say quietly, “For now.” </p>
<p>“I will turn this quinjet around, so help me.” He growled. </p>
<p>“Yes, dad.” Both Casey and Bucky replied simultaneously, surprised at their in sync response to Sam.  Bucky eyed her, unable to keep a grin off his face which mirrored hers.   </p>
<p>“Remind me to call my mother and apologize when we get back home.  I now know exactly how she felt raising me and my brother.” Sam rolled his eyes at the pair behind him while also holding a smirk back, “I expect this from Peter, not two grown-ass adults.”  </p>
<p>While he might have played at being annoyed that it was at his expense he was pleased to see how easy the three seemed to get along together.  It's never easy to add a new member to a group in such a serious line of work but camaraderie means a lot and can make or break a team.  Add in Bucky still learning the ways of the modern world and it gets more difficult.   </p>
<p>Sam hadn't seen Casey in a couple years, not since he was active duty military, but he felt like they picked up right where they left off, sarcasm and teasing and friendship just the same as ever. </p>
<p>With Bucky, it just seemed to take time; the more time he could spend with someone the easier it was to relax with them, be himself and talk, and he seemed to be ahead of schedule with Casey, at least compared to Peter and the little bit of time he’d also spent with Bruce.  </p>
<p>Bucky chalked his ease up to how much Sam and Casey were alike when they picked at each other.  It sort of reminded him of how he and Steve would sometimes bicker back and forth, playful but with no heat behind it.  It helped take the pressure off of him since he didn't have to make awkward small talk.  And to be able to team up and tease Sam, who had known a lot more about him when they met because of Steve than he knew about Sam, was an unexpected but pleasant surprise. </p>
<p>The fact that she was military, like him, also helped.  While she didn’t know the horrors that he had to endure and remember, the nightmares he woke from, he was sure she had her own demons, as did Sam. </p>
<p>Once they were in the air long enough for Sam to switch to autopilot, he turned on music through the speakers. </p>
<p>Casey laughed as she heard the intro to Walk This Way by Aerosmith and Run-DMC. </p>
<p>“Oh my God, Sam.  Really?” She asked. </p>
<p>“I’m trying to acquaint Buck here with the classics.” Sam defended himself with a grin, shimmying his hips. </p>
<p>“He’s been subjecting me to these performances for months.” Bucky told Casey, who laughed but was unsurprised. </p>
<p>Bucky watched in amusement as Sam, and then even Casey, got into the music as they both sang along.</p>
<p>“Sorry.  I have a soft spot for the ‘80s.” Casey told Bucky with an embarrassed shrug when the song was finished when he was glancing between them both with an amused grin. </p>
<p>“At least now I can be sure it’s actually something people listen to.  Sometimes I think he plays stuff that no one knows just to mess with me.” </p>
<p>“What?  Me?  Would I really do something like that to you?” Sam voice rose as he acted offended by Bucky, not even trying to sound like he was being honest. </p>
<p>“Yes.” Both Bucky and Casey deadpanned, again, at the same time. </p>
<p>“Will y’all knock that off?  I’m going to make you dress up at those creepy twins from The Shining if you keep this shit up.” Sam shook his head, leaving Casey laughing and Bucky looking confused at the reference.  </p>
<p>“Okay, I know what movie we’ll have to watch next movie night.” Sam told Bucky, who looked over to Casey to see if he was messing with him or not. </p>
<p>“It’s a good movie.” She agreed that it was one worth watching. </p>
<p>“Please tell me Sharknado isn’t also a classic.  He made me watch it last week and it was terrible.” </p>
<p>The look Casey gave Sam told Bucky all he needed to know about how she felt about the movie and rolled his eyes at Sam.  </p>
<p>“It’s not that bad of a movie.” Sam tried to defend himself, although didn't seem to be trying too hard.  </p>
<p>“And you wonder why I don’t trust you with these things.  I think I want to put her in charge of movie night from here out.” Bucky demanded, looking to Casey after to make sure she was okay with that.  He realized he was assuming a lot, that she didn’t have better things to do than picking movies to watch for him to catch up on the entertainment he’s missed over the years. </p>
<p>Casey grinned, rubbing her hands together evilly at the thought of having that power over Sam, taking it from him and using it to make him watch something he hated.  Bucky felt better that she was keen on the idea and didn’t mind spending time with them away from missions, even if it was just a movie once a week. </p>
<p>“Fine.  But no chick flicks.” Sam agreed reluctantly. </p>
<p>“Deal.” Casey said with a nod.  </p>
<p>Sam pulled his phone out of his pocket, fiddled with it, presumably looking through his song list that he was currently playing from and chuckled when he found what he seemed to be looking for, sending Casey a grin before hitting play. </p>
<p>Casey waited, ear tuned to pick up whatever Sam was preparing to play.  She glanced at Bucky and found him watching her curiously and with a hint of amusement on his face.  He was waiting for her reaction on the song.  </p>
<p>“No.  No, no, no.” Casey shook her head as Ice Ice Baby started blasting through the Quinjet’s speakers next. </p>
<p>“Please tell me this isn’t what he’s telling you is classic ‘must-listen’ music.” Casey begged Bucky. </p>
<p>Bucky shrugged, “Honestly, it probably is.  I’ve started trying to tune him out when plays most things now.” </p>
<p>Sam gasped at Bucky’s admission and shook his head in defeat and exasperation before narrowing his eyes at Bucky, then turning tail and heading back to the cockpit as if he couldn't stand to be in the same room with him for a second longer. </p>
<p>“I am so under appreciated, I swear.” He muttered. </p>
<p>Bucky watched Sam put his headset back on before kicking back in his seat, Quinjet still on autopilot.  </p>
<p>Casey also stretched back in her seat still with a look of amusement, from Sam or maybe the song, on her face.  Her eyes closed as she let her head fall back on the seat to relax for the rest of their short journey.  Her legs were stretched out in front of her, while if Bucky did the same his feet would be on the opposite seats, hers fell far short of reaching.   </p>
<p>It gave Bucky his first chance at taking her in without worrying about her catching him and making either of them uncomfortable.  She’s lived with them for a week but the majority of time they’ve spent together had been during meetings and the occasional crossover time in the gym, other than catching a quick dinner with them one night during the week.  She didn’t seem to be avoiding him and Sam, she just had a lot of things to do in her first week in her new position with the team. </p>
<p>He was surprised by her, if he was honest with himself.  Even though he was in therapy and working through his past deeds and he theoretically knew he hadn't done any of that of his own volition, Bucky still expected others to see him that way.  It made him closed off, which probably didn’t help with his first impressions but, again, it was something he was working on. </p>
<p>From the first time she’d met him she had been nothing but nice to him.  He was sure in being brought to the team by Fury that she had been given all the terrible details on his past, the horrors he’d been involved with, but she never gave him the impression that she cared about that.  She made him feel like he was just another teammate that she wanted to get to know.  </p>
<p>When she offered to shake his hand at their first meeting he was actually caught off guard.  New people around him didn't tend to be so friendly.  They pretended to hide their fear, smiled at him too much, maybe even pandered to him, overcompensated, but still felt closed off and definitely didn’t touch him.  </p>
<p>“Five minutes.” Sam called from the cockpit, pulling Bucky from this thoughts.</p>
<p>That it was also the longest time he’d spent thinking about a woman didn't escape Bucky either, after being pulled back to the present.  He didn’t recall worrying so much when he met Peter or Bruce, or previously even Natasha or Wanda.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>